


Veep drabbles

by Diaphenia



Category: Veep
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, reposted in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

Chapter 1: [spin the bottle ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256600/chapters/4954326)


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stillscape requested _high school AU, spin the bottle_ [here](url)

Spin the bottle was the dumbest game. Was there some sort of high school bucket list these idiots had made? Did someone binge on John Hughes movies?

Amy watched Sue and Kent kissing like they were both getting sent off to prison. It was good practice for Kent, but she knew Sue could commit every crime in the book and never get caught. 

Her turn was next, and the pickings were slim. Mike was a ginger, so that would never work. Gary was a non-entity, obviously. Selina was pretty and she was rich and she was a senior, but Jonah was here, and he was the human version of a crusty gym sock, and she couldn’t kiss Selina knowing Jonah would probably jerk it to them immediately afterwards. 

"Dick weed," she muttered in Jonah’s general direction. 

"That’s an insult to dicks," Dan said with a smirk. 

Dan, she thought.  _Dan_. 

He didn’t have a soul, but at least he was cute, and he didn’t carry a man-purse. 

Kent unhanded Sue, and Amy braced herself. Before she could spin, Dan grabbed the bottle, keeping a finger on the top and pressing down, stopping the bottle right in front of her. 

"It’s not his turn," Gary said. 

"Shouldn’t you go get us more chips?" Mike said.

"I’m not your servant," Gary said.

"Get the chips, Gare," Selina said.

Dan leaned across the circle, licking his lips. 

"You have a girlfriend," Amy whispered. 

"Carol? I just want to get to her mom," Dan said. "Get her mom to get me a summer job on her campaign, I mean."

"Vile," Amy said, and she leaned in. 

And damn it,  _damn it all_ , he was pretty good at this. Even with the voyeurism and the angle and fact that he was a little shit, there was a  _spark_. But kissing him made her wish she was pressed up against him, if for no other reason than she was pretty sure he had a hard on.

 ”Damn, son, you melted the ice queen,” Jonah said. 

"Don’t call me son; I’m older than you for one thing, and I hate you for another," Dan said, pulling away to glare and Jonah. 

 _Come back,_  she thought before she could stop herself. 


End file.
